fanfiction_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding Ship (Anna version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, Kimi, Honey Lemon and a few others onboard. On the dock, Anna (wearing her black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, greenish-gold trim, black satin-laced necklace with the bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes from yesterday), Hans (wearing his navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns from yesterday), Hiro (wearing his navy blue hooded sweatshirt jacket, tan capri pants, and mustard and white Converse hi-top sneakers from yesterday), and Tommy (wearing a clean diaper and his cloud blue short-sleeved shirt from yesterday) poked their heads from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were absolutely horrified at how Kristoff dumped Anna for Honey Lemon. She and her brothers didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he and his sisters had with them, but with Kristoff planning to marry Honey Lemon, and the sun close to setting on the third day, their final day of being humans, things were now hopeless for the girl and her brothers. As the boat floated away they leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her Hiro and Tommy's backs slid down the pillar. They crashed to the ground, covered their clouded eyes as they, Anna, and Hans sighed sadly, and starting sobbing, along with Anna. But Anna was still standing, and the brave Hans had to comfort his tearful younger siblings. Eddie (now dressed in his regular everyday shorts) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess and her brothers as Hiro and Tommy's heads laid on their knees. Eddie bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friends. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy win Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi's hearts. Hiro and Tommy looked up from their knees as tears came to their eyes but they blinked them back, but Anna, Hiro, and Tommy couldn't stop three of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below them, sending ripples throughout the water. Bill, John, and Max, having heard of Kristoff dumping Anna for Honey Lemon, looked up from where the tears had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friends. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the red-haired woman forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Fidget flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Anna's. Fidget stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Anna. It was coming from Honey Lemon singing to herself as she combed her hair. Honey Lemon: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Honey Lemon was in the dressing room. She was now wearing magenta frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Honey Lemon: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Honey Lemon sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Fidget gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Honey Lemon: Soon I'll have that little snow princess And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Honey Lemon looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Fidget's horror, he saw Madame Medusa in Honey Lemon’s reflection. Realizing who Honey Lemon really was, Fidget gasped. "The evil red-haired woman!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Fidget flew a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Anna! Hans!" he yelled into the sky, as he flew faster, "Hiro! Tommy!" He caught sight of a concerned prince and a bitter Norwegian girl, Japanese boy, and baby boy perched on a pier, their hands were clasped together as they wore frowns on their faces. He flew down beside the quartet, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy and turned to face the peg-legged bat. "Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy," he said, trying to make sense while Eddie waited for him to cut to the chase. "What?" asked Hans. "What is it, Fidget?" asked Hiro. "Tell us!" Tommy urged. "I was fly, I fly...of course I was flying. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy shook their heads softly as they were listening. Then Fidget grabbed Eddie as he shook the annoyed squirrel, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL RED-HAIRED WOMAN IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Eddie onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the squirrel go. Anna gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her turquoise eyes widened. "Oh no!" exclaimed Hans. "That's terrible!" added Hiro. "And horrible!" echoed Tommy. Eddie was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Fidget asked, as Bill, John, Max, and Eddie looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "Uh-oh!" gulped John. "What are we gonna do!?" asked Max. Anna and her brothers (except Hans, since he was already standing) quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. They could hear Medusa's words in their heads as they saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! They still had time...but not much of it. With determined looks on their faces, Anna and her brothers ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Eddie looked around for something for Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy and used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before they drowned. "Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, grab on to those." he ordered They obeyed and grabbed four barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to each one. "Bill, John, Max, get them to that boat as fast as your arms and legs can carry you!" Eddie said to Bill, John, and Max. "We'll try." Bill said, as he, John, and Max got into the ropes attached to the barrels Anna and her brothers held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the forest ranger." Eddie said, biting his nails, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Fidget asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Eddie out of his daze. Eddie turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Fidget nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Eddie flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various forest animals' attention. Dr. Owl, Mrs. Magpie, and various birds realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Fidget as Tiny, J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, and Mimi joined him as well. Fidget's squawks caught the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, the squirrels, the hedgehogs, the groundhogs, and the elk. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Fidget, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of forest animals following him. Back on the ship Honey Lemon walked alongside Kristoff, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Aqua (dressed in a lavender bridesmaid dress, matching shoes, and long white stockings) and Gogo (dressed in a peach bridesmaid dress, matching shoes, and long white stockings) were holding the train of Honey Lemon's dress. Kimi (dressed in a fuchsia flower girl dress with short, puffy sleeves, matching hair scrunchies, long white stockings, and fuchsia ballet flats, along with a clean diaper) was walking in front of Kristoff and Honey Lemon, throwing flowers. Kristoff was now wearing a royal gray ball uniform with gold trimming, brown pants with gold lining, burgundy boots, and white opera gloves. Honey Lemon was now wearing a light pink dress with short, puffy sleeves (similar to Princess Peach's dress), white frills on the collar, a blue brooch on the chest, and hot pink ruffles on the sides and skirt of the dress, blue silk gloves, a gold crown with a blue jewel, blue earrings, and light pink pumps, along with her magenta pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people smiled as the duo walked, but Sven, who was in the audience with Mario, was growling at Honey Lemon with a hated look. Honey Lemon's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. Sven whimpered in pain as he hid behind Mario, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Kristoff with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Reverend Lovejoy at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Lovejoy. Not far away, Bill, John, and Max were still pulling Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy towards the ship and started to get closer. "Onward, Bill!" Hans commanded. "Come on, John!" Hiro complained. "How far, Max?" whined Tommy. Only Anna said nothing. "Don't worry, Anna." Bill struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he, John, and Max continued swimming while Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy held on tighter. Back on the ship, Kristoff and Honey Lemon listened to the priest. Honey Lemon peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Lovejoy, "Um, do you Kristoff, take Honey Lemon, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" "Kristoff, don't!" Kiki begged. Without thinking, Kristoff, completely under Honey Lemon's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. "Too late!" Kimi cried. "Kristoff!" Aqua called, "Whatever you do, don't let her say, 'I do!'" Lovejoy said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Honey Lemon could say yes, she heard Fidget squawking and she turned. She saw Fidget flying right towards her with an army of birds. Honey Lemon ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Honey Lemon's legs. Sven neighed as the invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Tiny, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, and the other forest animals got on the ship and advanced towards Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon looked up only to be splashed with water as J.C., Marty, and Cody dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time J.C. dropped water contained nothing, the second time Marty dropped water contained a mouse, the third time Cody dropped water contained a porcupine. The porcupine then pinched Honey Lemon's nose making her scream out in pain as the hedgehogs threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last hedgehog attached itself to her mouth. Lovejoy continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Honey Lemon angrily pulled the hedgehogs off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Joanna started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max had arrived. Bill, John, and Max were catching their breath while Anna and her brothers started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Anna and her brothers climbed, Joanna, Rebecca, Tiny, J.c., and Mimi started to pass Honey Lemon to each other until Cody tossed Honey Lemon into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Anna and her brothers got on board. Honey Lemon growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the beavers jumped out of the water and squirted Honey Lemon with water in her face while Fidget then squawked loudly right in front of Honey Lemon's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Fidget by the neck and tried choking him. Sven, who wanted some of the action, got out of Mario's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Honey Lemon while Fidget pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Honey Lemon in the face as Sven ran over and bit Honey Lemon's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Fidget, and the necklace was sent flying towards Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. It shattered into pieces right in front of Anna and her brothers. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Anna's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Kristoff was free from Honey Lemon's spell. Kristoff shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Aqua, Gogo, Kimi, Mario, and the guests in surprise, including Honey Lemon, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Anna's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi couldn't believe their eyes. "Anna?/Hans?/Hiro?/Tommy?" "Kristoff./Aqua./Gogo./Kimi." they said, as they smiled back. Sven whinnied as Tommy patted his soft head (even though his antlers were in the way). "You - you can talk." Kristoff exclaimed. His smile, along with Aqua's, Gogo's, and Kimi's, never left their faces as they walked closer to the strawberry blonde-haired princess and her brothers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs